


Good to be the Queen

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Queen Arya Stark, Queen Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Sansa engages in a threesome of gorgeous women. It has to be said, it feels good to be the queen.incestSansryaMeeransa
Relationships: Arya Stark/Sansa Stark, Meera Reed/Sansa Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Good to be the Queen

"I now proclaim Her Grace, Sansa the Red Wolf of House Stark and House Tully, First of Her Name, Queen in the North, the Unknelt, Lady of Winterfell, Queen of the Wolfswood and Protector of the North."

Red Wolf they called her now. The Little Dove was dead.

It had been 12 years since Sansa Stark was crowned Queen in the North by her various lords. All those hard sons of bitches had come to genuinely respect her during her time as Lady of Winterfell, and her leadership helped organize them for the Battle of Ice and Fire, in which the North lost so many good men defending all of Westeros and, indeed Planetos. In the aftermath, her little brother Bran was nominated as King of the other Six Kingdoms. In addtion to her alliance with her brother, Sansa was heavily allied to Lord Gendry, Uncle Edmure and Lord Robin.

In those intervening years since Bran the Broken and Sansa had their coronations, the North had seen a period of peace and reconstruction. Sansa rebuilt Winterfell's walls from the Battle of Ice and Fire, trained a new generation of Northmen for her levies, and encouraged migration from the south into the North now that winter had ended for good. 

Yet in Sansa's heart, despite being surrounded by men she genuinely trusted and fought alongside, such as Lord Manderly and Lord Hornwood, there was an emptiness in her heart. Jon was gone. She hadn't seen him in four years. 

_Ten Years Ago_

"Your Grace, the food stores will be replenished if we get more farmers."

"You'll have two from my own lands, Lord Manderly. We must feed our people especially after the Great War two years ago." Queen Sansa boomed.

"Of course, Your Grace." he bowed, "Still, we best make our plans for the upcoming melee."

"Aye, very well. One hundred gold dragons to the winner, and fifty to the winning archer."

As Lord Manderly walked out, his scabbard clanking against his armor, Lady Meera Reed smirked behind Sansa. 

"Gruff man."

Sansa turned, and smiled warmly, "Yes but he is my most powerful bannerman. I must help him with whatever he needs."

"As is your right, my queen."

Sansa sighed, "I'm still not used to that....I thought being queen.....I love the North and I love my people but now i understand how hard it must have been for Robb and Jon to shoulder all this responsibility."

"Yes but you were born for this. You do it very well, even if you do not like it. We all love our queen." 

Sansa detected a hint of a blush on Meera's cheeks. She saw it many times before over the past few years in her handmaidens and ladies in waiting. Sansa never considered herself gay but as she thought back to her haunted past, she remembered how Queen Margaery had made her feel. It was just a silly maiden's crush, she told herself. Margaery did not fancy her. Yet at the same time she couldn't help but want a bit more than the friendship the blonde had offered her. 

Now, as she watched Meera fail to hide her obvious crush on the queen, Sansa couldnt help but be both sympathetic and amused. And a touch tempted....

Meera was the Lady Commander of her Queensguard, and followed Sansa everywhere. At first she believed it was just out of respect for her brother the King, but as time went by, she genuinely enjoyed the ravenhead's company. Her family had taken as big of a loss as the Starks did, and while many Northwomen were not warriors, Meera was. 

"You're my Lady Commander, Meera," she whispered, taking her hand in her own. "I want to be a good queen and you must tell me true if I ever begin to fail the North."

"It goes without saying, my queen." Her armor shone, polished earlier that day. Her sword hung from her waist, as well as a dagger strapped to the other side. Many times before, she watched Meera best much older and stronger men in the melees and was proud of her choice of Lady Commander. Ever her sworn shield, Meera was as loyal as they came and a worthy heir to Brienne, Sansa's previous sworn shield. 

It had been Sansa herself who told Brienne to travel south and protect her brother, an utter act of selflessness that Brienne couldn't help but give her a proud smile for. She also mentioned how she didn't need her anymore as she was surrounded by Northmen who trusted her, but at the same time, Stark Men didn't do well south. Bran needed her. 

That night, as Sansa got ready for bed, she opened the door and saw Meera standing guard outside. Meera blushed as Sansa was completely stark nude apart from her crown which still rested upon her head.

"M-Your G-Grace!" she stammered and tried to avert her eyes. Sansa smirked as she saw the younger girl fail to, and attempt to covertly sneak a peek at her queen's naked body. 

"Do you like me?" Sansa bit her lip. 

"We all love our queen, Y-Your Grace....My Queen, please...." Meera begged. "Your....someone might see."

"It's only us here. It's alright." Sansa whispered soothingly. "It's alright....come on in."

Meera obeyed her queen, and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. But before she could do anything, Sansa's lips were pressing on hers. 

_Ohh....Meera's lips. They're so soft._

It had been so long since Margaery's death, and Sansa had always dreamed of kissing her lips, but Magaery was gone. Meera was here. Ever dutiful, ever loyal, extremely beautiful. It was time to put the misery and death of the past aside. But Sansa found she couldn't completely commit to the kiss. Something else held her back. Someone else....

Meera happily kissed back, as her crush was obvious to everyone already. Sansa gently pressed herself deeper inside the younger ravenhead, as their tongues battled for dominance. Then Sansa led her to the bed and began slowly undressing her.

"Let me know if you want to stop, Lady Commander..."

"Ohh Your G-"

"Call me Sansa..." she whispered in a husky, seductive voice that sent shivers all over Meera's body. 

"V-very well, S-Sansa."

"That's my girl." she smiled lovingly, and pressed her mouth onto Meera's breast, suckling on it softly. Meera's moans grew louder but she tried to muffle them, fearing someone would hear.

"Someone will-"

"It's the middle of the night and you're already supposed to be here, protecting me. Meera you worry too much."

For Sansa's part this was also her first time with a girl. She hardly knew what she was doing besides what she had seen others do. She kissed the way Father and Mother kissed each other. She kissed Meera's breasts because they looked nice and she wanted to kiss her there. 

They took it slow, feeling each other out, until Sansa looked down and saw Meera's nude pussy. 

"Can I.....?"

Meera gave the barest of nods, breathy and moaning. 

"My queen....."

Sansa left her crown on, almost perversely getting off to leaving it on. As she slowly began licking Meera's lower bits, the crown bobbled slightly but remained perched on her red hair.

it wasn't long before Meera began crying out, "My q-Sansa, something is happening! I...I-! Aahhhh!" 

Meera's pussy gushed out and she violently orgasm'd. Sansa leapt back in surprise untl she realized it wasn't piss. 

"Ohh Meera, you're so beautiful." She crawled back up and happily kissed her on the lips. 

"Should I um...."

"That's not the kind of queen I am. We will, just not tonight. Tonight was about you, Meera." With a final kiss, Meera got dressed and went back to her guard post outside of the queen's door. Sansa couldn't see it but Meera was smiling so much it began to hurt her mouth. 

The following night, Sansa again took her commander into her bed, and this time, let Meera lick her Northern pussy. Sansa was astounded at the feelings that Meera was pushing forth and she eventually cummed all over Meera's face who licked it up eagerly, enjoying her queen's girlcum. 

Meera kept coming back and Sansa learned new things about sex each time. _A queen should know everything about her people. Then again, a queen probably should not fancy maidens._

But as Sansa wrestled with her sexuality, she was able to dismiss it. _They don't know and they don't have to know. Meera will never betray my trust._

Yet at the same time it pained her. She didn't know what was wrong with her until one day she heard that a certain someone was riding back into town after a long voyage. 

"Your Grace..." one of her guards said as Sansa was sifting through documents on trade policy. "We have received word that Her Grace Queen Arya made port in White Harbor."

A-Arya...? Sansa had not seen her wild younger sister in two years. _My beautiful Arya._...she sailed off two years ago to find "what's west of Westeros." The last news she received was that Arya was crowned Queen of her own fleet, which now numbered forty ships in total. 

While the two sisters had once feuded a long time ago, they had since buried the hatchet, and fought together to secure Northern independence. Arya had even been the hero of the whole world, slaying death itself at the Battle of Ice and Fire. _While I sat and hid... Arya helped me gain my crown. Now she can tell me how to keep it._

"Who goes there?"

"Arya Stark, Queen of the Wolf Fleet-"

"My apologies Your Grace!"

Sansa came rushing up.

"What is the meaning of this? I have given orders to immediately let my sister through the gates!"

"I-I'm sorry Your Grace. I did not recognize Queen Arya-"

"It's fine, it's fine." As the gate opened Sansa rushed into Arya's arms. 

"Little sister! Oh how I have missed you!"

"You got your dress dirty, Sansa. Gods, you haven't changed have you? Still so pretty." 

Arya boyishly grinned, so Sansa smiled lovingly back. 

"You brat....You so rarely visit!"

"I know the Norht is in good hands, Your Grace. It seems Winterfell's almost completely rebuilt."

"Aye I have been trying. As well as rebuilding trade in White Harbor and our depleted armies. If Bran goes down, I can't be unprepared if another southern king isn't as friendly. I got my crown, now I have to keep the bloody thing."

Arya giggled, "Well, I daresay it's harder than what I have been doing. I charted 500 leagues west of the Sunset Sea but then we encountered a Kraken and he destroyed three ships. I lost 100 good men to dysentery. So we turned back and sailed the other way."

"I'm sorry, Arya...." Sansa had also lost good men to bandits and gangs. Even some Dothraki rogues who didn't sail home with the others. 

"it's alright....now shall we retire? I'm starving!"

As Arya ran away, Sansa caught a glimpse of Arya's firmed, toned ass. _No...I am not checking out my own baby sister! Seven Hells...._

Being back with Arya was intense. As Sansa gazed at her baby sister's tight body, her muscles and sailing outfit, she let a blush creep up on her cheeks. While it was true that they always had a certain belligerent tension, deep inside Sansa's mind as Arya got more and more beautiful, she became less of Sansa's sister and more like an object of the most forbidden of temptations. The one fruit she could not have. 

Sansa went back to her room after dinner, and tried fucking Meera to get her mind off of Arya's body and muscles. 

_Seven Hells, she's my bloody sister. Meera is right there, perfect and waiting, so wet for me and not my sister. Why is this a choice at all?_

_You know why_ , said a voice deep inside her head. _You know you have always wanted Arya._

Even if that were true, she would never consent to it. Not even to a threesome with Meera. Sansa tried to shove the thoughts away as Meera happily thrusted her pussy with her own pussy. 

"Ohh fuck, Meera! Yes!" she screamed as her girlfriend scissored her pussy. Meera thrusted back and forth, rubbing themselves against each other as their pleasure mounted. It was a few months before the two girls tried this position, as they thought of new ways maidens could make one another feel good that didn't involve fingers or tongues, though Meera was fantastic at those too.

Sansa's sweat poured off of her body, as she lay in Meera's strong arms. Yet still Sansa's mind played their cruel trick on her, the woman holding her turned her hair black, and her arms even stronger. Into Arya.... _.no! Seven Hells what is wrong with me?_

A desperate battle now took place inside her mind. _Arya's not back for good...even if I wanted her, and I bloody don't, it won't work out. she has her own life and own adventures to live. It's too selfish of me to want her for myself._ Plus, who knows how many men she had on the high seas? Fifty? Sansa's face burned with hot jealousy. _What right did they have to touch her sister? BY WHAT RIGHT? It was bad enough when that damned Baratheon boy lay his hands on her!_

Sansa accidentally slammed her fist onto the bed, making a vibration. 

Meera peered her eyes open, her arm draped around Sansa's chest. 

"Are you well, my love?"

Sansa gingerly nodded. _I wish you were my only love, sweet Meera....yet I fear I have wanted my sister for far too long_. It was selfish and she hated herself. _Is this my destiny, to always hurt people?_ She flashed back to the mistakes of her childhood, and she burned with regret and pain. Hating Jon for no reason, feuding with Arya over the blonde psychopath.....She wished she had never left Winterfell...never subjected herself to any of it. Now she wished she could be free of these cursed feelings. Again and again, as she made love to Meera, Arya's abs and butt flashed through her mind.

The next day, she voiced her pain to Arya herself. 

Arya scoffed and waved it off, "Sans, I've long since forgiven you! You know that. We were both awful back then....I turned into a snarling bitch to you at Winterfell, just as you thought you had your sister back. I apologized so many times...and we united together against that genocidal dragon bitch." 

"I know Arya...."

"Stop being silly and come here."

Before Sansa could refuse, Arya pulled her into a tight hug. Sansa's face burned as she noticed Arya's beautiful soft breasts pressing up against her own. She felt a tingling in her pussy at the feeling. _Oh Gods Arya...._

It was made even worse when Arya snuck in a chaste kiss on her sister's cheek. To Arya it was completely platonic, but for Sansa she wanted so badly to pull Arya in and make it a real kiss on those lovely pink lips she dreamed about. I can't...she forced herself to turn away. 

Arya frowned slightly, never knowing her sister to be so awkward about affection.

"I'm....sorry."

"No it's just.....bad memories." 

"Sansa listen...he will _never_ hurt you again! Nobody will as long as I'm around!" Sansa was confused at first but then realised that Arya thought she meant Ramsay. 

"Oh Arya....thank you. I know. I'm just...."

"Whatever is wrong right now, Sans, it'll get better. You're worthy. You're worthy of the North. Trust me,"

_I wish I was, Arya._

As Meera slept, Sansa decided that it wouldn't hurt to releive some of this pressure she was feeling. She undid her night dress and was able to slip a finger inside of it, until she reached her waiting pussy, with red pubic hair sprouting out of it. 

"Mmm...." she moaned, trying her best to be quiet. "Arya...." she let images of her darling sister flood through her mind. The feeling of her amazing breasts pressing up against her.... _Oh Gods...._ being able to kiss Arya's abs and squeeze her bum. 

Sansa pumped her fingers into her pussy faster and faster, and it wasn't long before she was muffling her cries and cumming, wetting the sheets. 

_Oh...Oh no! You're so disgusting, masturbating to your own bloody sister, you pervert!_ Sansa berated herself. She couldn't sleep that night.

Both Meera and Arya noticed Sansa was off her game, more irritible and isolated. She didn't want to be around anyone until she was rid of these horrible feelings. Especially Arya.

She heard voices outside. 

"The queen won't leave her room. I fear....."

"Let me talk to her." said a voice she knew to be Arya's. No....If you come in here...I don't know if I could control myself. It's to protect you Arya.

"Sansa? Come on Sansa......you're an adult woman and a queen. Now's not the time to shut yourself off. Your people need you!.....I need you..." Sansa barely heard that last part but she did hear it. It was dripping with pain. A scared little girl who needed her big sister who had betrayed her. _Oh Arya...._

Gingerly she got out of bed and slowly opened the door. 

"Sansa? There you are....come on out."

"Can't Arya...."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand....."

"Don't start this bloody shit again Sansa. We just cleared up yesterday that I forgive you for how you were. So don't become that person again. I needed a big sister who would protect me then, and I still do now."

"W-why? You killed the Night King, you killed the Freys, you're Queen of the Wolf Fleet! We’re both queens now and I am so proud of you! You don't need me...."

"Everyone needs an elder sibling who can protect them. Jon's King Beyond the Wall. I haven't seen him since he left. You are what I have...."

Arya....Sansa began to sob, letting out the tears that she tried so hard to hold back. I am an awful sister and you don't deserve me.

"You don't deserve me. Just get over me, Arya. I'm not worth it." With that, she shut the door again.

Many days passed, and Arya never left her sister's door. She dutifully waited for Sansa to come out. Finally, she began talking to her again.

"Sansa....just tell me what's wrong...I can handle it. I handled the Night King for fuck's sake! I'm not your weak baby sister anymore..."

"Fine..." Sansa croaked, done with this. She couldn't take it anymore. She was too tired to care. "Here is the real me."

With that, she pulled Arya in before Arya culd stop her, and gently kissed her soft lips _. It's done...I'm finally kissing Arya......She didn't push me away? What's going on?_

Arya had closed her eyes and was even pressing into Sansa's body, letting her hands roam onto Sansa's hips and tummy. When Sansa dared to push her tongue inside, Arya moaned and shuddered. 

"S......Sans....." she breathed Sansa's nickname, in a husky barest of whispers. Suddenly the kissing got far more passionate and intense, a desperate kissing that was born of endless need. Years of pining.... Sansa didn't dare to dream that perhaps Arya had been pining away for years as well _. She could not feel the same way...she could not be a freak like me! Not my beautiful perfect warrior sister!_

Yet it was true. It was happening. But Sansa knew she had to force her to stop, and explain herself. 

"Arya....dear sister.... please stop..." Arya pulled away, confused and almost...heartbroken?

"Sansa I...."

"It's alright, it's alright...I should have stopped myself. I am just a stupid little girl, still! A queen should know bloody better! Stupid!" Sansa sobbed and threw her face into her hands, her hair flying about,. 

"Sans calm down! I'm not angry with you for kissing me! I just....I always knew you and I didn't have a normal sister relationship. I always wondered why I was so jealous of Joffrey. I just thought only Targaryens and Lannisters-"

"I know! I bloody know....i'm no better than Cersei."

"You're nothing like that old mouldy cunt!" Arya yelled. "You're my darling big sister and I love you so much! I was just...surprised. That's all. I thought you liked boys."

"But I thought you did! You probably had dozens of boys-"

"Is that what you think of me? I sell my body like some back-alley whore?" Arya yelled, furious. 

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that! Arya no, please don't be mad...I just meant someone as beautiful as you...."

Arya didn't stop being mad at her but she did pick Sansa up and crashed her lips back onto Sansa's.

"You little red-haired _fool_.... you’re mine."

Sansa kissed back, "Oh Arya I am! I am yours! I wanted you for so long!"

"You're mine," she kept saying. "Mine!"

She ripped Sansa's dress off and flung her onto the bed, kissing Sansa's breasts hard and exposing her sister's pussy. 

"Ready?" Even in her sex frenzy, Arya still respected her sister's consent. 

"Yes Arya please show me what a naughty sister I've been! I've been so naughty!" 

Arya nodded, and roughly thrust two fingers into her sister's tight pussy. Sansa gasped in pleasure and slight pain. 

"Oh Arya!"

"Mine....you're all mine, Sansa!"

"Yes fuck me Arya!"

Arya needed no further encouraging, lifting Sansa's body up slightly, then thrusted into her hard, fucking her sister into the bed. They were finally releasing all of the angry tension of their entire lives. Although putting the past behind them two years ago, it was still difficult for Sansa to achieve a normal relationship with her sister. Now it was all kinds of fucked up but in the way that Sansa secretly loved. 

Arya roughly topped the redhead, kissing and lightly biting Sansa's nude breasts, while she thrusted her fingers into Sansa's pussy.

She reached down, and touched Sansa's rosebud who gasped, "Um Arya....that's my bum."

"I know...and since you're mine I must have your bum!"

Sansa screamed in pain as Arya shoved a finger up her asshole. 

"Oww!"

Arya left it up her ass so that it could stretch and get used to the intrusion, then she began slipping it in and out of Sansa's tight rosebud. Pleasure returned, and before long, Sansa was screaming in pleasure from being double penetrated by her own wild naughty sister.

"Oh Arya harder! Please!

Arya kissed her long and deep as she made love to her. All while this was going on, Arya was masturbating her own pussy with the handle of Sansa's hairbrush.

Before long, both were cumming. 

"Oh baby sister..." Sansa moaned, exhausted and sweaty. 

"You're all mine, elder sister. Say it."

"I'm yours Arya! I wanted you for so long!"

Arya grinned seductively and stroked Sansa's cheek.

"But do you love me?" it was a question she obviously wanted to know. It was obvious already Sansa wanted her. 

"Yess...." Sansa hissed through her teeth. "Gods help me..."

Arya smiled brightly. "I love you too. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sansa didn't respond, only kissed her sister's lips again.

But that would have to wait because Meera stood in the doorway, agape.

"M-Meera! I'm sorry!" Sansa cried, as she jumped out of bed, still stark naked and breasts bouncing. Meera has seen her own grilfriend naked in bed kissing her own younger sister, the Princess and Heir to Winterfell.

"You were sworn to keep my secrets! Please wait!"

Meera whirled on her, "That what you think of me? I am angry, Your Grace, but I will not betray you as you have betrayed me. I thought...I thought we had...."

Sansa cried, "Please no, Meera! I do still love you! I just..."

"Just what, Your _Grace_?" she spat. "You may be queen but you cannot play with people's hearts-"

"I never did that! I had feelings for Arya long before we ever met. I tried burying it as deep as i could then but when she rode back into town....all those feelings came back and I couldn't stop them."

"This is why you shut yourself off from everyone? From me?"

"Yes...I'm so sorry Meera. I tried to fight it and I never wanted to hurt you!"

Meera sighed, "I think on some level I already knew." _What...she knew?_ "You weren't that subtle, Your Grace. On some level I knew your heart wasn't 100% mine. At least it's your sister, someone you knew your whole life and not some painted whore."

Sansa chuckled, "I suppose so."

Arya came out, "She fought it, Meera. I pushed her. It's my fault."

"No it's ok, my princess."

'It doesn't have to be this way, Sansa...i am willing to share you...."

"You are?" Meera brightened up. 

"Yes, I do love my sister and on some subconscious level I think I always have..maybe I sailed away from the North because i was running from you."

"Oh Arya you don't need to do that anymore. I'm yours. Please stay...please stay with me... both of you...."

Meera hesitated for a moment, then nodded. 

Arya grinned, "Well, welcome to the fun, Meera." She passionately kissed Meera on the lips. Then she turned back to Sansa.

"I will never leave you again! I love you Sansa and I always will."

"And I, Meera, will never betray you again. I have done enough betrayal for one lifetime!" Sansa kissed Meera on the lips who kissed back.

At last, the three Northern women had joined together in lust and love. Sansa had been queen for years yet there was always a small hole in her heart. Now, the hole was gone, and she had her true loves, her little sister and Lady Commander by her side.

Sansa smiled lovingly. It had to be said, with two gorgeous women head over heels in love with her, it felt good to be queen.

_Ten years Later._

Sansa had regular sex with Arya and Meera, in secret when they could. They added others when they could, and Yara Greyjoy, Lady of the Iron Islands frequently visited for “friends with benefits”.

In secret, Sansa got married to Arya and Meera. The rings were hidden in her room and she wore them only when they made love. Nobody else knew. As Lady Commander of the QG, Meera was able to be around Sansa with nobody batting an eye. Arya was sneaky enough to be unseen when going to Sansa’s quarters as well, due to her training and abilities.

At last, Sansa had everything she had ever wanted. The North was safe, and her very sexy wives loved her more than anything. 

_And I love you, my sexy Arya and Meera._

_Forever._

The End.


End file.
